Una Nueva Luna
by Salminia
Summary: La guerra había terminado, las aldeas se habían unido bajo un mismo simbolo, la paz cantaba sus canciones al viendo de los bosques, la luz de la luna brillaba más fuerte que nunca en el decierto y el mar traía consigo gran abundancia y serenidad. Todo era perfecto, incluso yo, Naruto Uzumaki, disfrutaba del gozo de una hermosa familia, algo que creí que no podría tener nunca.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Un dolor incontrolable.

Naruto Uzumaki

Estaba oscuro, hacia ya horas que el sol se había ocultado y un par de ellas nos separaba de verlo otra vez. Podía sentir el frio del invierno en mis pies que colgaban de la cama, pero el cansancio era tanto que no podía ni moverlos.

Pequeños y rápidos golpecitos se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos, junto con ella la madera rugía, se acercaba, podía sentirlo. La puerta se abrió y un agitado aliento se sintió a la distancia.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! -Gritaba una alarmada y fina voz que acompañada de pequeños empujones en mi brazo derecho lograron que abriera los ojos.

-Es tarde Bolt... Vuelve a la cama... -Dije sin pensar, para luego darme media vuelta y ocultarme tras mi propia espalda. Pero el seguía allí, con sus casi tres años, insistiendo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Papi! ¡Mami! -Me tomo un par de segundos darme cuenta lo que el pequeño con sus pocas palabras quería decir. Era Hinata. De una salto me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación.

Estaba oscuro, la luna escondía su brillo tras las sombra de nuestra tierra, no podía ver nada, el sonido parecía no viajar la casa. Mi corazón se aceleraba y no podía escuchar más que su latido en mis orejas.

-¡Hinata! -Grite desesperado. No tuve respuesta y corrí hacia la sala principal.- ¡Hinata! -Repetí una y otra vez hasta que mi mente me permitió la concentración para activar el modo Sennin, podía sentirla donde sea que este. Pero no estaba, su energía se había esfumado, leve rastros me llevaba hacía el segundo piso de la casa, pero se perdía en las escaleras.

-Papi... -Dijo la pequeña voz que tomando mi mano me guió hacia su habitación, donde en la oscuridad pude distinguir una figura en el suelo de la habitación, inmóvil.

-Hinata.. -Llame su nombre mientras corría había ella, me agache y la tomé en mis brazos, pero ella seguía sin responder.

-Mami... -Dijo la voz quebrada del pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba mi lado.

-Tranquilo Bolt... -Dije agachando la mirada para ver su brillante cabello rubio reflejarse con lo poco de luz que quedaba en el cielo.- Voy a llevar a mamá al hospital, tu te vas a quedar con Sasuke.. ¿Esta bien? -El me miro algo asustado pero asintió y sin más salió de la habitación tras mio. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada cruzó la calle y comenzó a golpear fuerte la puerta de cristal de la casa de Sakura.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y antes de que el azabache pudiera emitir cualquier queja el niño se metió dentro de la casa.

-Tengo que llevar a Hinata al hospital, cuida de Bolt... -No me detuve a ver la expresión del que había sido mi mejor amigo por todos estos años y comencé a correr. El hospital no quedaba lejos, pero el camino se me hizo eterno, sus ojos continuaban cerrados, su cuerpo no parecía responder a los abruptos movimientos que ocasionaban mis saltos, su cuerpo estaba frio y su rostro más pálido que lo de costumbre. No puedo verla así, mi corazón juega una ruleta rusa, los nervios lo aceleran y esa imagen lo detiene.

-¿Naruto? -Escuche una voz familiar a la entrada del hospital.

-Ayudala... -Dije dije alternando mi respiración con cada una de las letras que salían de mi garganta.- Salva a Hinata...

Sakura pone su mano sobre la frente de la peli-azul, horrorizado pude ver como su rostro palidecía.

-¡Llevala dentro! ¡Ya! -Dijo muy alterada.


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi pequeña estrella

Capitulo 1

Mi pequeña estrella

Naruto Uzumaki

Las horas pasaron y no podía hacer más que mirar las blancas baldosas de la sala de espera soñando que en algún momento mi puño impactaría contra ellas y junto con ellas toda mi furia y desesperación se iría. Pero no pasaría, Hinata continuaba en cuidados intensivos hace ya tres horas, ninguno de los tres enfermeros que entraron con Sakura se asomaron a la puerta. Mi incertidumbre es completa, mis piernas no paran de temblar y con mayor frecuencia de la que jamás pensé, un frió recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nunca con una palabra que se pega en mi mente, "MUERTA".

-¿Naruto? -Se escucho una voz grabe del otro lado de la sala de espera, levanté la vista, dirigiendo mis cansados ojos hacia los dos pares de ojos aperlados que me miraban con incertidumbre. No pude contener la mirada por mucho tiempo, sería el cansancio o el vació que se alojaba en la boca de mi estomago, rendido observé el piso.- ¿Que ha ocurrido? -Dijo Hiashi acercandose a mi, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-No lo se... -Es todo lo que pude decir. Mis ojos se humedecían al recordar esa noche.

-Es fuerte... -Dijo Hanabi parada firme frente a mi.- La he visto soportar casi cualquier cosa... Se que ella puede con esto... Se que no tiene miedo, es la persona más valiente que conozco -Levanté mi mirada para mirar a la joven Hyuga, de verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo.

Era verdad, Hinata era valiente, aunque esto la llevara a hacer cosas de la cual sabía no habría retorno. Aún recuerdo la pelea contra Pain, me salvó, ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad y de todas formas se lanzó al campo de batalla. ¿Fuerte? Yo también la he visto aguantar casi cualquier cosa, pocos niños hubieran permanecido de pie frente a un ataque tan certero como el de Neji Hyuga, su cuerpo estaba destruido, aún así continuaba peleando.

Sakura Haruno

Ocho horas, y junto con todas mis energías, el peligro había pasado. O por lo menos eso creía, dejé descansar mi cuerpo sobre una de las sillas mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio y agotamiento.

-"¿Que habrá ocurrido?" -Me pregunté mirando de reojo la silueta de la joven peli-azul.- "Jamás había visto una carencia de chacra tan grande desde..." -Abrí mis ojos ampliamente, no podía creerlo. En un segundo me puse de pie y salí por la habitación, donde en el instante en el que golpeo la puerta, el preocupado rubio se dirigió a mi con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Como esta? -Me preguntó con una mirada que reflejaba el dolo que había estado sintiendo en todo este tiempo que estuve en trabajando.

-Estable.. -Contesté sin más, mientras el alivio del rubio se sentía por toda la sala de espera. Con una sonrisa me alejé de el para acercarme a la recepcionista.- Necesito que vaya en busca de Tsunade... -La chica me miró sorprendida.

-Pero ella dijo que no quería ser molestada en su retiro, señorita.. -Dijo con una sonrisa temerosa.

-Es importante... -Dije mientra sacaba el expediente de Hinata de la parte de abajo de mi brazo y se lo entregaba a la recepcionista.- Entregale esto... -La joven peliroja lo tomó y lo puso sobre el escritorio, ¿Enserio iba a aplazar mi pedido? - ¡YA! -Le grite enojada.

Naruto Uzumaki

Estaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque no me gustaba la idea de que Hinata estuviera sola en una fría habitación de hospital, ¿Porque no puedo verla? Sakura dice no es posible que el cuerpo pierda casi en su totalidad el chacra, que lo más posible es que haya sido absorbido o redirigido, hasta que no se sepa la razón por la cual esto ocurrió, Hinata debería estar aislada.

-Tranquilo Naruto... -Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a mi lado en dirección a su propia casa. Hiashi y Hanabi se habían quedado en el hospital, dios, que envidia les tenía ellos si podían verla aunque sea atravez de las paredes.- Descubriremos cual es el problema...

Hice una pausa, sabía que Sakura me estaba animando, que no era completamente sincera.

-Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, Sakura... -Confesé con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, el viento cantaba sobre las hojas de los árboles, mis pisadas acompañaban el ritmo sobre la piedra gris de la calle.

-¡Papi! -Me despertó de mi sueño una voz conocida, que llenó mi cuerpo de energía.- ¡PAPI! -La escuche nuevamente pero no podía ver de donde venia, estaba cerca eso era seguro.

-Allí arriba Naruto.. -Dijo Sakura señalando la parte alta de su casa, donde un niño de cabello rubio me saludaba con gran alegría. No había duda, esos ojos eran los de su madre que junto con esa sonrisa tan alegre despertaba a cualquier muerto. Heche un salto hasta el balcón y entré por la ventana directo a tomar a aquel niño entre mis brazos.

-¡Bolt! -Dije su nombre mientras acariciaba su cabello y sus pequeños brazos se estiraban para intentar darme un abrazo.- ¿Estas bien hijo? -El me miró y sonrió, para luego mirar hacia la calle, donde Sakura nos miraba ya un poco más relajada.

-¿Mami? -Preguntó con una mirada triste.

-Mami esta bien, tu salvaste a mami... -Las mejillas del niño se pusieron de color rosa que acompañaban con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno verte... -Dijo una voz más gruesa, era Sasuke que sujetaba a su hija Sadara en brazos.- Supongo que ahora vas a explicarme porque tuve que hacer de niñera..

-Hinata esta en el hospital.. -Dijo Sakura haciendo su aparición por detrás del azabache.- ¿Podrías ser un poco más sensible..?

-No hay problema.. -Dije despreocupado, de todas maneras siempre fue la manera en que nos trabamos desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Que ocurrió? -Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido por la noticia.

-No lo se... -Dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza del alegre niño que reposaba en mis brazos.- ¿Tu sabes que le pasó a mami Bolt? -Bolt me miró algo desconcertado, seguro no sabía que decir o como explicarlo.

-¿A tu mamá la empujaron? -Preguntó Sakura intentando obtener una respuesta mediante un simple si o no, para cual la respuesta fue negativa.

-¿Había alguien más con mamá anoche? -Pregunté, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Cayó, mamá cayo... -Dijo después de un par de segundos de reflexión. Miré a Sakura algo desconcertado, si Bolt estaba en lo correcto Hinata solo se desmayó y misteriosamente perdió todo su chacra, no tiene mucho sentido.

-Vamos a necesitar más ayuda de la que pensé.. -Dijo la pelirosa acercándose al azabache y tomando a la niña entre sus brazos.- Sadara, ¿Porque no le muestras a Bolt tus juguetes de ninja? -La niña seria asintió y luego que ambos estuvieron en el suelo se dirigieron a una esquina de la habitación donde rebosaba de peluches de Bijus.. y figuras de acción de diferentes ninjas.

-¿Que crees que esta ocurriendo Sakura? -Dije después de salir de la habitación apoyando mi espalda contra la pared.

-Sinceramente, no lo se... -No me gustaba esa respuesta.- Pero cuando atendía Hinata recordé un casó muy similar. Supongo también lo recuerdas.. -Dijo mirandome seriamente. Medité un par de segundos, hasta que una imagen llego a mi mente.

-¿Toneri? -Dije sorprendido.- ¿Crees que el pudiera...? -Hice una pausa, no tenía mucho sentido mi razonamiento.

-No, no lo estoy acusando de nada -Habló Sakura.- Solo digo que hay una enorme cantidad del información del Clan Hyuga que no conocemos y si Toneri tiene conexión con esto tal vez pueda ayudarnos...

-¿Están hablando de traer al hombre que quiso destruir el mundo? ¿Porque creen que el querría salvar a Hinata? -Dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

-Porque se lo debe... -Dijé muy enojado.- Además tu más que nadie debe creer en la redención..

-Estoy deacuerdo con Naruto en esto... -Dijo Sakura, causando que el azabache se enfadara y comenzara a alejarse de nosotros.- Hablaré con Kakashi, tal vez pueda enviar un grupo en su busqueda.


	3. CApitulo 2: Nueva Gran Noticia

Capitulo 2

Nueva gran noticia

Hinata Hyuga

Estaba oscuro, no hacía frio, no hacia calor, pero mis pies estaban húmedos. El agua apenas sobrepasaba mis tobillos, podía sentirla en mis pies descalzos.

-Hyuga... -Escuche una voz femenina que susurraba a la lejanía.

-¿Quien esta allí? -Pregunté en voz alta sin saber para donde mirar, para mi desgracia y por alguna extraña razón, mi byakugan no funcionaba, me era imposible activarlo. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como había llegado allí? Bolt... El último recuerdo llegó a mi mente, puedo recordar caminar por los pasillos de dirigirme hacia la habitación del pequeño, escuchaba murmullos, alguien hablaba, era la voz de mi pequeño, pero nadie le respondía y el volvía a hablar.

-Bolt... -Dije entrando a la habitación. Estaba solo sentado en su cama, mirando a una esquina de su habitación, había algo en ese lugar. Mi vista se nubló, la oscuridad me segó completamente, miedo, frio, dolor, era todo lo que podía sentir, hasta que un par de enormes ojos blancos se abrieron, fijos en mi.

-¡Alejate de mi! -Me incorporé de un grito, sin darme cuenta que el mundo físico había cambiado completamente. Estaba en una habitación cubierta de blanco, con un par de extraños aparatos. Era un hospital, ¿Porque estaba en un hospital? Intenté recordar, pero nada más salió de mi memoria.

Me puse de pie y busqué mi ropa, o algo más como que este pequeño camisón de hospital. Para mi desgracia, solo estaba mi pijama y una larga bata de hospital. Me coloqué la bata y salí de la habitación hacia un frío y desolado pasillo, donde no habían nada más que un par de enfermera que se confesaban las intimidades de sus vidas.

-¿Hinata? -Escuche una gruesa vos que con asombro llamaba mi nombre. Di media vuelta y observé la silueta de mi padre, con una expresión en su rostro que jamás había visto, sus ojos enrojecidos delataron su estado.- Mi niña... -Dijo corriendo hacia mi, sus brazos me rodearon. Mi padre estaba siendo en extremo afectuoso, ¿Que había ocurrido?.

-Hermana.. -Reconocí la eufórica voz de mi hermana menor que no tardó en sumarse al abrazo familiar.- Que problemática eres... -Comentó la joven castaña.- ¿Ves como has puesto a papá? -Dijo sin soltarme, bah, sin que ninguno de los dos me soltara.

-¿Problemática? -Pregunte algo confundida.- ¿De que están hablando? ¿Porque estoy en un hospital? -Un frió recorrió mi espalda.- ¿Donde esta Naruto? ¿Donde esta mi hijo? -Si algo les pasó a ellos, no podía respirar.

-Tranquila.. -Dijo mi padre mientras me soltaba y me redirigía hacia mi habitación.- Naruto había dejado a Bolt a cargo de un amigo y acaba de ir por el.. -Hizo una pausa.- No creímos que despertarías tan rápido.. -La puerta sonó y una enojada enfermera entro en la habitación.

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí... -Dijo abriendo la puerta, haciendo señales para que dejaran la habitación. Mi padre se puso de pie y se acercó hacia le enfermera, no podía verlo pero estoy segura de que su mirada era fría y atemorizarte, se podía ver reflejada en el miedo de la enfermera.

-Supongo que tu vas a impedírmelo... -Fue lo único que escuché. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver como, a falta de otra expresión, la enfermera corría con la cola entre las patas. Mi padre cerró la puerta y me miró, parecía estar mucho más alegre que cuando lo vi.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -Volví a tomar el tema.- ¿Como fue que terminé aquí?

-En realidad, pensábamos preguntarte eso a ti.. -Dijo Hanabi.

-Lo único que sabemos es que Naruto, te encontró desmallada en la habitación de Bolt.. -Se sentía el ambiente tenso.- ¿Nadie te atacó o intentó hacerte algo? -Preguntó mi padre, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, solo recuerdo haber estado con Bolt, pero no estoy segura de haber soñado lo siguiente, por lo que prefería no comentarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ya de regreso al hospital, Bolt venía en hombros de su madrina, quien disfrutaba de su alegre energía.

-¡Arre! ¡Arre! -Decía el pequeño entre risas, que contagiaban a la pelirosa.

-Se parece mucho a ti... -Dijo Sakura regalándome una sonrisa.

-Yo veo más de su madre en el.. -Dije mientras estiraba el brazo para revolver su cabello.

Mientras cruzábamos el umbral principal del hospital, una voz no llamó desde lo lejos.

-Naruto.. Sakura.. -Dijo la rubia acercándose hacia nosotros.- Hola pequeño... -Dijo tomando la pequeña mano de Bolt en forma de saludo. Este estaba sorprendido y extrañamente se había quedado callado, abrió sus brasitos e hizo un impulso, pidiendo para ir con la recién llegada, la cual con mucha alegría lo tomo.

-Hambre... ¡TETA! -Gritó muy contento, mientras intentaba jalar la remera de la vieja.

-Definitivamente... es tu hijo.. -Dijo Tsunade, mirandome con una expresión como si tuviera ganas de matarme.

-Ven Bolt, esas no son para ti.. -Le dije mientras se lo saca de encima a Tsunade, de mala gana el niño lloraba y pataleaba.- Tranquilo Bolt, sino no te dejarán ver a mami -Dos segundos fue lo que le tomó calmarse, me costaba mucho comprenderlo, como un niño podía ser tan devoto a su madre a tan temprana edad, pero supongo que es porque nunca experimenté la situación.

-Si que quiere a su madre.. -Dijo Tsunade viendo lo serio que se había puesto el pequeño. Yo le sonreí.

-Entremos.. -Dije sin más.

En el interior del hospital había un extraño cúmulo de enfermeras en el pasillo, todas hablaban entre ellas y parecían preocupadas. Cuando la silueta de Sakura se asomó por la puerta todas corrieron hacia ella y comenzaron a gritarle todas al mismo tiempo, pude ver la vena en la frente de la pelirosa.

-¡Callense! -Grito la pelirosa, seguido de un sepulcral silencio.- Ahora si... Sena ¿Que ocurre? -Dijo señalando a una de las enfermeras, una joven de cabello castaño.

-Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama han entrado a la habitación y no quieren salir.. -No puede ser, que pasó.- Incluso me amenazó cuando intenté sacarlo.. -Tsunade soltó una risa burlona.

-Los Hyugas son tercos, no lo van a sacar de allí sin su hija.. -Dijo la vieja que al final terminó por hacer una pregunta más relevante.- ¿Y la joven?

-Despierta Tsunade-sama... -La enfermera continuó hablando pero no necesitaba escuchar más, me lancé hacia la habitación, donde el la puerta otra joven me impedió la entrada, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Le tienen miedo a Hiashi? Imaginen lo que les haré yo si no me dejan entrar... -No era de amenazar a las personas, pero salió de mi sin más.

-¡Si! Vete.. -Dijo Bolt golpeando a la enfermera con sus "fuertes" brazos. Pero esta congelada no se movía.

-Naruto... -Sonó una voz desde dentro de la habitación, me dejó sin respiración, era ella, sin duda, era ella. Aparté a la enfermera y entré a la habitación. Allí estaba, no puedo creerlo, jamás la había visto más hermosa, sentada sobre la cama con su hermoso cabello enmarañado por el tiempo que estuvo acostada.

Me acerque a ella y la besé, dios, jamás me habían sabido más dulces esos labios, suaves y tiernos. Sin aviso ella se alejó de mi y me miró con ojos tristes.

-Estas llorando... -Dijo apoyando su mano sobre mi mejilla y retirando la lagrima que corría por ella con la yema de su dedo.- Tranquilo.. -Dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.- Estoy aquí, contigo..

-¡Mami! -Grito la criaturita rubia abajo de la cama, lo tomé y lo subí a la cama, para que viera a su madre.- ¡Te quiero mami! -Dijo el pequeño rodeando el cuello de su Hinata con sus brasitos, para después dale un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti mi vida.. -Le respondió su madre. Hinata extendió sumando y tomo la mía, ella siempre sabía cuando estaba nervioso, siempre supo como calmarme, como devolverme a la realidad. Estoy perdido sin ella.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero pareció muy poco cuando Tsunade y Sakura interrumpieron.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que revisarla.. -Dijo Sakura sosteniendo las lagrimas por todo lo que acababa de ver.

-Me quedaré aquí si no les molesta -Dije apretando más la mano de mi amada esposa.

-¡Yo también! -Dijo Bolt sujetando fuerte a su madre.

-Sabes Bolt... -Dijo Hinata, de manera muy dulce y separándose un par de centímetros de el.- Mami tiene hambre.. Y la comida del hospital es fea.. -Dijo poniendo una expresión sacando la lengua para que el niño comprendiera.- Porque no vas con el abuelo y la tía Hanabí y me consiguen algo de comer.. -Terminó dándole un beso en la frente y acercándose a su oído.- Y pídele un helado al abuelo.. -Susurró al oído del niño.

-¡Helado! -Gritó quitandole todo el secreto.

Con Bolt con su abuelo todo sería más sencillo, tanto el examen como las noticias que vengan con ello. No puedo negar que estaba nervioso, sentado a un lado de la cama sujetando su mano.

-Comenzaremos desde la frente, pasando por el pecho hacia el estomago... -Explico Sakura mientras hacía que la pelinegra se acomodara para comenzar la revisión. Estos exámenes tardaban un par de horas ya que tenían que asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto.

Tsunade realizaba el examen mientras Sakura tomaba nota de todos esos extraños términos que cantaban, para después hacer unos extraños cálculos y dar el resultado. "Dentro de los rangos normales" Era la respuesta que hacía que soltara un gran suspiro de alivio. Todo había resultado bien, tanto en su frente, en su pecho y en su estómago.

-Sakura... -Llamó Tsunade, haciendo que mis nervios volvieran, ¿Porque la revisión continuaba si ya habían chequeado el ultimo punto.- Necesito que confirmes esto.. -Sakura se acercó a Hinata y puso ambas manos en su estomago. Tardó un par de segundos, pero los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron como platos.

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunté a la pelirosa, de la cual no obtuve respuesta.- ¡Sakura! ¡Dime! -Tenía el corazón el la garganta y la única respuesta que tuve de ella fue una sonrisa.

-Hinata esta embarazada.. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo 3: Camino a la Luna

Capitulo 3

Camino a la Luna

Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Están diciendo que voy a tener otro hijo? -Dije sobresaltado mirando a Sakura la cual aprovecho el momento para hacer una pequeña broma.

-No lo se... Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Hinata.. -Dijo intentando mostrarse seria, claramente era inútil, pero no me molesto. Giré a mirar a Hinata.

-¿Como puede un rostro tan bello mentir? -Dije acariciando una mejilla, las cuales no tardaron en tomar un leve color rojo, seguido acompañado por una tierna sonrisa.- Ya veras.. será un hermoso, tendrá tu cabello.. -Dije acariciando su despeinado cabello.

-Tus ojos.. -Dijo ella devolviéndome el gesto hacia mi mejilla.

-Bueno... -Dijo Tsunade.- Sakura y yo tenemos papeles que llenar.. -Hablo la rubia inventado una excusa para no ver la melosa situación que se generaba frente a ella.

-Espera... -Habló Hinata deteniendo a ambas.- ¿Puedo irme ya? -Preguntó muy ansiosa. Es verdad, hace ya un tiempo me había comentado de su disgusto hacia los hospitales, seguro debido a la perdida de su madre.

Un semblante serio y algo preocupado se reflejó en el rostro de las dos medicas que se miraron entre si.

-Lo siento Hinata... -Dijo Sakura acerándose a nosotros.- No estoy diciendo que no estes curada ya, pero tampoco puedo decir que sigues enferma... -Hizo una pausa.- Tu caso resulta un poco extremo como para darlo como terminado.

-Pero estoy bien... -Replicó la peliazul.- Me siento bien...

-Entiende Hinata... -Interrumpió Tsunade.- No sabemos si este episodio fue causado por un un factor externo o tu mismo cuerpo lo produce. El episodio fue muy repentino así que preferimos no confiarnos..

-Prometo descansar en mi cama... -Dijo Hinata a modo de suplica, pero el rostro de ambas medicas negaban la posibilidad.

-Tranquila.. -Dije tomando la mano derecha de mi esposa y depositando un beso en ella.- Necesito saber que estas bien, quedate un par de días aquí.. -Hice una pausa mirando esos dos enormes ojos plateados.- Se que no te gusta, pero te pido que lo hagas por mi, por bolt, por nuestro futuro hijo, ¿crees poder? -Fue más una suplica que una petición, pero la bellísima Hyuga no pudo negarse.

Tres días después

-Cuentame más.. -Dijo la peliazul al pequeño rubio que relataba cuentos de fantasmas de la mansión Hyuga, donde se había quedado a cuidado de su abuelo y tía en lo que su madre estaba en el hospital. Estaba más que claro que no la dejaría otra vez, no hasta estar seguros de que este bien.

-Abuelo siempre usa pijama.. -Dijo muy serio como si acabara de develar un misterio. Yo solté una breve risita, mientras que Hinata sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

-No es un pijama, mi amor.. -Hablo la Hyuga.- Es un kimono..

-¿Un mono? -Dijo algo confundido, a lo que yo solté una risa más grande. Estoy seguro que ofendí a mi joven hijo, porque segundos más tardes sentí una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Bolt! -Dijo una voz que se asomaba por la puerta.- Es hora de irnos... -Era Hiashi, quien entró a la habitación por el pequeño rufián, tenía que admitir, era muy parecido a mi, al menos en su actitud.- Cuidate mucho, hija... -Dijo Hiashi depositando en la frente de Hinata un beso, envidiaba un poco eso, pero ahora tenía el amor de una hermosa mujer y el del travieso niño que me regaló.

-Tu también papá... -Dijo regalandole una gran sonrisa.

-¿No le darás un beso a mamá y a papá? -Dijo Hiashi ya sujetando la mano del niño, en cual corrió hacia mi y de un salto se prendió de mi cuello y depositó un gran beso en mi mejilla. Para después pedir los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cuando volvemos a casa mami? -Dijo rodeando el cuello de su madre con los brazos y mirandola de frente.

-Mañana ya me dejaran salir... -Dijo la peliazul, estaba contenta, no quería estar más aquí.

-¡Bien! -Dijo el niño entusiasmado.- Voy a aprontar el cuarto para mi hermanito nuevo.. -Dijo muy contento, le gustaba mucho la idea de poder jugar con alguien, de tener un compañero de juegos en su mismo cuarto.

-Cuidate mucho mi niño... -Dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Te quiero mami... -Y en brazos de su abuelo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, desapareció de la habitación.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo... -Le dije a la madre mi y futuramente mis hijos, la cual sonrió muy avergonzada.

-¿Como no amarlo? -Me pregunto muy contenta.- Es parte de ti... -No pude evitarlo y sin decir nada me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga... -Dije y volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y obligo a acercarme aún más.- Tranquila mi niña pervertida... -Dije haciendo una pausa.-... Estamos en un hospital.. -Ella se mordió el labio, hay dios, como me encantaba que hiciera eso.- No me tientes... -Dije sentándome sobre la cama pero un poco más lejos.

Alguien golpea la puerta, y casi de inmediato me levanto a abrila, era una de las enfermeras con una bandeja de comida, la cual personalmente preferiría evitar, aunque el hambre no me dejaría. Como extrañaba la deliciosa comida de Hinata, aún puedo sentir el olor de ese delicioso ramen al entrar a la casa y los postres, por dios los postres.

-Traje la comida... -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hinata y dejaba la bandeja en una mesa al lado de su cama, para después ir hacia el pasillo y traer mi comida.

-Muchas gracias Sira... -Dijo Hinata mientras la misma se despedía con una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-No puedo decir cuanto entraño tu comida... -Dije mirando ese pálido puré de vegetales y esa blanca carne de pollo.

-Naruto... -Dijo mirandome con ganas de regañarme.- Sabes que puedes ir a comer a donde quieras cuando quieras, yo estaré bien...

-No pienso dejarte un minuto sola... -Dije muy serio.

-Si, lo se... -Dijo casi en un susurro.- Me sorprende que no me acompañes al baño...

-No me des ideas... -Dije soltando una carcajada.

Hinata Hyuga

-Hyuga... -Abrí los ojos en un instante, mi piel comenzó a erizarse mientras podía sentir como una fuerte frío recorría mi espalda. La habitación estaba oscura, un silencio sepulcral la adornaba. Pero no era la oscuridad ni el abrumador silencio el que me erizaba la piel, esa voz, la recuerdo.

-¿Hinata? -Escuché la voz de Naruto, sonaba algo adormilado y desconcertado.- ¿Eres tu? -A que se refería con que si era yo. Sin aviso, mis pies comenzaron a entumecerse, dejé de sentir mis brazos.

-Na... ruto... -Alcancé a decir antes que una fuerte dolor en mi pecho hiciera que lanzara un fuerte grito.

-¡Hinata! -Grito Naruto lentandose de la cama y corriendo hacia mi, pero, lo senía, aquí venia otra vez.

-¡AHHH! -Grité desesperada de dolor, y la sala se sacudió, no se muy bien como pero Naruto termino golpeado contra la pared opuesta del salón. El dolor se detuvo.- ¿Que me pasa? -Dije mientras me ponía de pie, bajé mi mirada y vi mis manos, podía ver una gran cantidad de chackra que salían tanto por ellas por el resto de mi cuerpo, mi cabello, blanco.- ¡AAAHHHHH! -Otra vez, mi pecho parecía partirse en mis pedazos, no podía soportar tanto dolor, es como si algo quisiera escapar de dentro de mi cuerpo. Naruto intentaba alcanzarme, pero cada vez que se acercaba las explosiones de energía que salían de mi cuerpo lo alejaban a la vez que destruían la habitación.- Naruto... -Dije mirando su rostro de desesperación que se colmaba de furia. Volví la mirada hacia mi mano e intente que en esta quedara la menor cantidad de energía posible. Lo sentía venir, la energía se acumulaba dentro de mi, esta explosión iba a ser grande, con velocidad dirigí mi mano hacia mi estomago...

Sakura Haruno

-¿Que ocurrió? -Preguntó la pelirosa asombrada viendo la destrucción de la mitad de su hospital.

-Hinata... -Dijo Hanabi quien estaba a su lado junto con Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-¿Pero como? -Preguntó sin comprender del todo.

-Ayer lo sentí, grandes cantidades de energía... -Explico la joven Hyuga.- Utilicé mi byakugan para observar la situación... -Hizo una pausa.- No pude observar por demasiado tiempo, pero parece que el cuerpo de Hinata generaba chacra en cantidades... jamás había visto eso... y he visto el chackra del kyubi... -Sasuke parecía asustado por las palabras de la Hyuga, como podía haber cantidades de chackra más grandes que las del mismo nueve colas.

-¿Como se detuvo? -Ṕreguntó Shikamaru, serio y reflexivo como es el.

-La misma Hinata bloqueo su chackra... -Hanabi hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez con un gran suspiro.- Pero la cantidad de energía que utilizó fue demasiada...

-Tsunade esta con ella... -Dije intentando calmar a la hermana de la ojiperla.

-Tenemos que informar de esto a Kakashi... -Dijo Shikamaru, aun en su faceta reflexiva.

-Imposible no haberlo sentido... -Dijo Kakashi al momento de relatar los hechos.

-¿Que recomienda Hokague-sama? -Dijo Shikamaru, el cual al ver el silencio de Kakashi continuo.- Tenemos tres opciones esperar a que todo mejore, lo cual no creo que pase, intentar curarla o matarla.

-Sabes que esa última no es una opción... -Dijo Sakura.- A no ser que alguien aquí pueda vencer a Naruto... -Todos miraron a Sasuke de reojo, el cual negó con la cabeza. Naruto era más fuerte que el, y eso de eso no tenía dudas.

-¿Acaso están tomando la posibilidad de matar a mi hermana? -Preguntó Hanabi indignada.- Les recuerdo que fue ella quien nos salvó de morir aplastados por la luna... -Dijo señalando hacia la enorme y redonda luna que reposaba sobre el cielo nocturno.

-¿Y que sugieres? -Preguntó Sasuke a secas.

-Buscar a un experto... -Respondió muy segura, sabía a quien se refería, fue la misma sugerencia que hice cuando este problema comenzó y no fue escuchada.

-Tonerí... -Completé la sugerencia de la Hyuga con apoyo.

-¿Otra vez con eso Sakura? -Dijo Sasuke, parecía enojado, aunque no podía comprender porque.

-Estoy deacuerdo... -Dijo finalmente Kakashi.- Es nuestra única oportunidad... Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke irán en su busqueda. -Decretó finalmente el Hokague a lo cual no estaba deacuerdo.

-No accederá.. -Kakashi me miró extrañado.- Necesitamos que algunas de las penosas con las que haya tenido más contacto lo convenzan. Hinata esta obviamente indispuesta, estoy segura que no moveremos a Naruto de su lado...

-¿Que sugieres? -Dijo Kakashi.

-Solicito que Hanabi Hyuga venga con nosotros... -Dije finalmente.

-No la necesitamos.. -Dijo Sasuke claramente orgulloso de sus habilidades.

-Una representante del clan Hyuga, hermana de la afectada claramente, además de que pueda tener algún sentimiento de culpa por quitarle los ojos... -Dijo Shikamaru.- La necesitamos, apoyo la solicitud.

Se hizo una gran pausa.

-Hanabi irá con ustedes.. ¡Dense prisa!


	5. Capitulo 4: En la Oscuridad

Capitulo 4

En la oscuridad

Hinata Hyuga

Mis pies húmedos me lo recordaron, otra vez este lugar, todo estaba oscuro, pero no sentía frío. No podía sentir a nadie, nadie hablaba. Como la última vez mi byakugan no funcionaba, pero podía sentir que algo me llamaba, no tenía voz, no la escuchaba en mi mente, pero si en mi corazón, al fondo de este interminable pasillo algo me estaba llamando. Sin siquiera dudarlo comencé a caminar, solo acompañado por el ruido del chapoteo que generaban mis pies, a medida que me acercaba al final del pasillo una tenue luz iluminaba las paredes y comencé a ver extrañas escrituras, dibujos, jamás había visto algo así. Parecía ser dos historias paralelas, pero estas se repetían, ambas sobre una mujer, una mujer de cabello oscuro y uno claro, ambas seguían el mismo camino.

La luz comenzó a ser mucho más intensa, e incluso me permitió ver a lo lejos un gigantesco espejo, con un bellísimo marco dorado, finamente decorado. Era de allí de donde provenía la luz, me corría verlo, había algo en este enorme objeto que me llamaba, pero me detuve al ver a pesar de acercarme mi reflejo no se veía en el mismo espejo, veía las paredes, el suelo cubierto de agua, pero faltaba mi imagen. Esta pequeña estrella que brillaba dentro del reflejo comenzó ser cada vez más grande, apagando su brillo, comenzó a tomar forma oscureciéndose por completo, dejando ver una pequeña niña que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas y se abrazaba a si misma, esta pequeña completamente desnuda, con sus pequeños y mojados pies apoyados sobre el suelo.

Al otro lado del espejo las paredes comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a temblar, casi de la nada una cantidad incontable de sobras se dibujaron en las paredes y en un segundo estas saltaron hacia ella ocultándola en un remolino de sobras que parecían estar atacando a aquel joven cuerpo.

Corrí hacia el espejo y comencé a golpearlo repetidamente con los puños, comencé a escuchar sus gritos y con ellos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi, ella estaba sufriendo allí frente a mi, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Continué golpeando el vidrio hasta que los gritos cesaron y la oscuridad invadió mis ojos.

Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Como esta? -Pregunte a la recién salida rubia, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Los daños fueron menores, Naruto.. -Dijo la rubia sentándose a mi lado.- Las explosiónes de energía dejó unos pequeños moretones en su cuerpo, pero nada más. El mayor daño se lo hizo ella misma, cuando las detuvo, pero no es nada grabe un par de días de curaciones intensivas la dejaran como nueva.. -Dijo Tsunade contenta.

-¿Y el bebe? -Era verdad que ahora tenía que preocuparme el doble, ya que en ese cuerpo se encontraban los hermosos ojos de mi esposa y los de mi futuro hijo.

-El bebe... -Dijo Tsunade como si intentara buscar la forma de decir algo ¿complicado?.- No se como explicarte esto, pero ese feto no tendría que haber sobrevivido... -Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron a un nivel extremo.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.- ¿El bebe esta bien? -Volví a preguntar al darme cuenta que no había comprendido del todo lo que la rubia me había explicado.

-La cantidad de chakra que usó Hinata para bloquear la misma daño varios órganos vitales y el útero tendría que haber sido el centro del daño, pero no fue así... -Tsunade hizo una pausa.- Algo esta extra-protegiendo a ese feto y tal vez sea lo mismo que esté causando todo este dilema...

-¿Estas diciendo que es el embarazo el que esta matando a Hinata? -Dije intentando comprender esta bizarra situación.

-Es muy probable... -Hablo Tsunade muy seria.- Pero necesitamos investigarlo más... -Aclaró.- Ahora ve con tu esposa que despertará en un par de minutos.. -Dijo mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mano en mi hombro intentando darme un poco más de animo, aunque yo ya no sabía que esperar. Todo esto era tan extraño, como es posible que algo absorba completamente su chakra y después genere tanta que haga de su cuerpo una bomba de tiempo.

Hanabí Hyuga

-¿A donde vas? -Preguntó el pequeño rubio que había entrado a mi habitación sin ningún otro objetivo que robar mis kunais y shurikens, pero seguro al ver que estaba empacando olvidó su sigilo y abrió la boca.

-Voy a una misión.. -Respondí con una sonrisa para ver la cara de asombro del pequeño.

-¡Matar malos! Pium Pium ¡PIUM! -Dijo golpeando una de las almohadas de la habitación con sus pequeños puños. Esto me hizo reír, a quien no lo haría reír, ver a un niño tan pequeño jugando a ser ninja.

-Algo así... -Dije agachándome hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.- Yo te voy a dar una importante misión... -El rostro del niño se puso serio intentando ocultar la emisión.- Tienes que cuidar a mi hermana para que no pase nada hasta que yo vuelva...

-¿A mami? -Preguntó confundido, seguro a esta edad era difícil entender estas cosas completamente.

-Así es... -Dije revolviendo su cabello.- A mami... Ahora eres su guardián..

Conocía el camino más por la vez que volvía de allí, pero mi mente recuerda pequeñas imágenes cuando mis ojos captaban pequeñas imágenes cuando el rapto. No era algo que me agradara mucho, el no era una persona en la que confiara mucho que digamos.

Después de ese terrible episodio había intentado olvidar lo sucedido, pero Hinata, ella no era como yo, repetidamente había visitado a desquiciado joven de cabello blanco en su voluntario encierro. Supongo que es por ello que mi padre cambió de opinión y volvió a darle la herencia del clan a mi hermana mayor. Ella no era tan fuerte como los demás Hyugas, su Byakugan tardó mucho en alcanzar su punto máximo, no escogió a ningún hermano para continuar la linea de sangre y mantener el Byakugan, pero su carácter era fuerte, su corazón anhelaba la paz y su mente la justicia.

-"¿Que haría Hinata con este maldito desquiciado?" -Me pregunté a mi misma al enterarme de su primera partida, recuerdo que tardó varios días y jamás me comentó nada al respecto. No estoy segura si debemos confiar en el, pero si es verdad que mi hermana debe de ser líder de nuestro clan y si el puede ayudarnos a que logre llegar a cambiar nuestra familia, lo aceptaré.

-¿En que piensas Hanabi...? -Dijo Sakura acercandose mientas el camino comenzaba a mostrar sus primero rastros de nieve.

-En lo poco que me gusta esta idea... -Dije sinceramente, no es que necesitará hacer saber mi opinión, pero si necesitaba saber que tan comprometidos estaban los demás, ya que si por mi fuera Tonerí llegaría a la aldea de la hoja a rastras o en un saco.

-¿Creí que apoyabas esta idea? -Pregunto la pelirosa confundida.

-Reconozco que esta es la única oportunidad que mi hermana tiene... Pero no confió en el.. -Hable sin mirar el rostro sorprendido de la pelirosa la cual iba a protestar.

-Naruto confía en el... -Dijo finalmente la pelirosa.

-La experiencia nos dice que hay que confiar en todo aquel en el que Naruto confía ¿Cierto? -Dijo el Uchiha entrometimiento en la conversación, haciendo una clara referencia a si mismo.

Naruto Uzumaki

Había estado dentro del cuarto un par de horas, pero los ojos aperlados de mi Hyuga no se abrieron, pero mis ojos no se pudieron despegar de su rostro, lucia mal, cansada, debil, extremadamente pálida. Un millón tres mil ideas pasaron por mi mente, ideas que no quiero recordar, ideas las cuales prefería no existieran. Salí de la habitación de golpe, sentía el corazón en mi boca, mi respiración agotada empañaban la ventana del pasillo, mientras que mi frente absorbía todo el frio del cristal donde estaba apoyada.

-Naruto.. -Llamó una femenina voz que se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Tsunade.. -Respondí sin mirarla y centrando mi vista en una pequeña niña que jugaba en el patio del hospital.- ¿Que hay si ella accede a detener el embarazo?

Tsunade parecía sorprendida, seguro no esperaba esta pregunta, la verdad ni yo la esperaba, matar a uno de mis propios hijos, me sentía el villano más cruel de solo pensarlo. Pero prefería la culpa de sacrificar a uno de mis hijos y no perder a Hinata, ya lo había vivido, ese dolor. Recuerdo ver a Hinata siendo apuñalada por Pain, verla saliendo de mi vida con Toneri. No podía permitírmelo, mi vida sin ella no es vida.

-¿Ella esta deacuerdo? -Preguntó Tsunade.

-¡¿Solucionaría algo?! -Dije volviendo mi furiosa mirada hacia ella.

-Es más que posible.. -Dijo Tsunade mostrándose sorprendida por mi reacción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Hinata. Deslice la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi, para luego colocar la tranca, evitando que alguien molestara. Llevé la mirada hacia la camilla, la cual se encontraba vaciá.

-¡Hianta! -Grité desesperado, busqué en todos los rincones de la habitación mi mirada y corrí hacia el baño de la misma.- Hianta... -Dije más tranquilo viendo a como la peliazul se encontraba en el piso del baño llorando abrazando sus rodillas, su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón latía espantosamente rápido.

-Naruto... -Dijo mi nombre, mientras me mostraba su rostro y como de el comenzaban a correr ríos de lágrimas con más fuerza.

-Tranquila mi amor... -Dije alzándola entre mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho secando las lagrimas en mi remera.- Se como hacer que te cures... Ya lo he hablado con Tsunade..

-¿Lo sabes? -Preguntó mientras la dejaba en la cama y la volvía a cubrir con sus mantas.

-No es agradable pero es necesario... -Hice una pausa, mientras ella intentaba poner una mirada sería que se ocultaban bajo todas esas lagrimas y sus enrojecidos ojos.- Si detenemos el embarazo volverás a ser como antes en... -Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como un par de platos, sus labios separados intentaban temblando soltar una palabra, pero no podían.- Tranquila Hinata no hay... -Me interrumpió con una sola palabra.

-No... -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Amor podemos tener otros hijos cuando mejores... -Intenté explicar recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-No...

-¿Porque no? -Pregunté un poco enojado.

-La vi Naruto... -Dijo, aunque no podía comprendelo, como es que vio un feto que tenía menos de tres semanas de embarazo.- Ella esta dentro de mi, la ví, la sentí... Está sufriendo, en este mismo momento, en todo momento.. -No podía comprender del todo lo que estaba diciendo, acaso hablaba de un sueño.

-No hay forma de que la hayas visto... -Respondí escéptico.- Seguro fue un sueño por todos los calmantes que te dieron...

-¡CREEME! -Dijo levantandose de la cama y dejando caer otro par de lagrimas por su mejilla.- Hay algo dentro de mi que la esta torturando.. ¡Yo lo ví!

-Porfavor Hinata escucha lo que estas diciendo, no te dejes morir por esto... -Suplique.- Me tienes a mi, tienes un hijo.. -Ella agachó la mirada apretando los labios mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano.

-No... -Dijo nuevamente.- No me toques... -Dijo apartándose de mi, volviendo su mirada hacia mi, con odio. ¿Odio? Sentí una gran puntada en el pecho, ¿Porque no podía entenderlo?

-Porfavor Hinata, intento hacer lo mejor para ti.. -Suplique mientras mis ojos se humedecían.

-Es mi hija.. -Comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro.- … Y me necesita...

-Tu hija como le dices.. ¡Te esta matando! -Ella se paralizó un segundo y casi sin expresión en su rostro señaló la puerta del pasillo.

-Largate... -Dijo en un susurro, pero ignorado lo que había dicho intenté acercarme.- ¡Largate! -Grito furiosa. Jamás en mi vida con ella había visto odio en su mirada, ahora lo hacía y me observaba a mi. Salí corriendo de la habitación, recorrí los pasillos sin ver un solo rostro, sin detenerme a recibir un solo saludo y salí por la puerta principal.


	6. Chapter 5: Amigo Enemigo

Capitulo 5: Amigo enemigo

Hanabi Hyuga

Lo misterioso y a la vez interesante del viaje había comenzado, en esta cueva donde el agua no mojaba y la tierra flotaba en pequeñas esferas. Cualquiera diría que es mágico e incluso hasta poético, pero a yo sabía lo que había al otro lado de este y no era de mi agrado. Por otro lado Sasuke intentaba apagar su asombro con su frió carácter, pero yo podía leerlo en sus ojos, no me imagino la millonada de preguntas que deberían pasar por su cabeza en este momento.

-Vamos... -Ordenó el capitán dueño de todas nuestras sombras y todos nos lanzamos al último de los portales. No tardamos más de un par de minutos en cruzarlo, para así llegar a la entrada principal de aquel destruido y apagado mundo, era verdad, desde que el arma había sido destruida el sol artificial se había apagado y lo único que habitaba en este lugar era oscuridad.

-Eres nuestros ojos Hanabi... -Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a mi, aún pudiendo verme gracias al reflejo del agua y sus brillantes esferas de ilusiones, me dio una cuerda era algo fina pero lo suficiente mente larga.- Tu seras la encargada de guiarme.. -Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.- Sasuke.. -Llamó después al Uchiha que respondió con un quejido molesto.- ¿Puedes ver a Hanabi con tu shanringan?

-Si, pero no veo por donde voy.. -Aclaró.

-Esta bien tu solo sigue a Hanabi.. los demás tomen a Sasuke del hombro..

-¿A donde vamos? -Pregunté curiosa.

-Primero necesitamos salir de estas cuevas y después encontrar a alguna pista de Toneri.. -Dijo Shikamaru.- Probablemente ya sepa que estamos aquí...

Hinata Hyuga

-¡Entiendelo padre! -Grite suplicante después de haber tenido una acalorada discusión con mi padre debido a que Naruto intentó recurrir a el para hacer que cambie de opinión. El se veía enormemente enfadado, pero también distinguía un deje de temor y angustia en su mirada.- ¡La escuché gritar! -Dije intentando llegar a su corazón de abuelo cariñoso.

-Eso no es posible y lo sabes... -Discutió y dudé, era verdad, mi hija ni forma humana tenía, ¿como pude haberla escuchado gritar?

-Pero... -Dije intentando convencerme a mi misma.

-No arriesgaré la vida de mi hija por alguien que no conozco.. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Yo tampoco... -Dije en un susurro, mi padre me acarició la mejilla y yo levanté la mirada con fiereza.

-No ariesgaré la vida de mi hija por una teoría que nadie conoce... -Dije tomando la mano de mi padre y alejandola de mi rostro.- No la perderé... -Hiashi suspiró y miró hacia el suelo.

-Eres igual a tu madre... -Fue lo único que pudo decir, yo sonreí, no llegué a conocer mucho a mi madre, pero mi padre siempre dijo que fue una mujer valiente y decidida.

-Te amo papa... -Dije mientras me acercaba a el y lo abrazaba.- Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

El día se había ido muy rápido y desde la pelea que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, no tuve noticias de Naruto, ni una. A menudo usaba mi Byakugan para ver si se encontraba cerca, pero mi decepción era total, lo extrañaba mucho, y lamentaba haberle gritado. ¡Diablos! Odio estar aquí, tenía tantas ganas de ir a buscarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Siempre fue y será todo mi mundo, con su testarudez y su manera de ser, distraído, gracioso, tierno.

-No me quedaré aquí... -Dije mientras tomaba energía y me levantaba de la cama. Busque un par de zapatos y algo de ropa, lo único que encontré fue una gran bata y un camisón, era verdad había llegado aquí en pijama.- Ya que... -Me dije a mi misma abrigando mi cuerpo con la bata y acercándome a la ventana para abrirla.

-¿Que haces? -Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, en la oscuridad de la habitación, di media vuelta y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima de alegría al ver a mi testarudo rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta, serio, definitivamente enojado.

-Iba a buscarte.. -Dije un poco temerosa mientras frotaba mis dedos con nerviosismo.

-Creí que querías que me largara.. -Se notaba el enojo en su voz, caminé hacia el.

-Lo lamento mucho... -Dije mientras me detenía frente a el.- Yo..

-Yo también lo lamento... -Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.- Es que... Hinata… entiende... yo… yo tengo miedo.. -Me declaró con la voz entrecortada e intentando contener las lágrimas que finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Naruto... -Dije poniendo mi mano sobre sus mejillas y quitando las lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos, le regalé una gran sonrisa.- No existe monstruo que me aleje de ti... -El no parecía muy convencido, por lo que decidí continuar.- Desde pequeña sabía que el Kyubi estaba en tu interior y sin embargo mis ojos solo estaban para ti... -Hice una pausa y levante su rostro tomando su mentón.- Pain, Obito, Madara, Kaguya, Tonerí.. -Vi sus hermosos ojos celeste e hice una pausa.- ¿Cuantos nombres más necesitas para saber que no existe fuerza en el mundo que nos separe? Se que dije "hasta la muerte" -Dije citando mis propias palabras.- Pero te seguiría más allá de ella...

Quedó petrificado, por primera vez en mi vida no supe descifrar que había en sus ojos, no sonreía, no lloraba, no había expresiones en su rostro. Tomo mis manos y las alejó de mi rostro.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga... -Dijo para después lanzarse a mis brazos y callar mis labios con un apasionado beso, su calor pasaba a mi cuerpo, podía sentir como sus labios presionaban sobre los mios, mientras que su lengua se introducía en mi boca.- Te amo... -Volvió a decir para después volver a unirse a mis labios. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo dejando que sus manos acariciaran mi espalda, gemí, solo habían pasado días, pero parecían años que no sentía su cuerpo cerca del mio, el calor que emanaba me su cuerpo comenzaba a generar en mi un hambre insaciable.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ella se separó de mi buscando aire, su agitada respiración y esos ojos, ¿como resistirse a esos hermosos ojos cuando brillaban de esa manera? Su respiración se normalizo y ella mordió su labio inferior. Era la señal que necesitaba, tomandola de ambos muslos la levanté del suelo, ella llevó sus dos manos hacia mi rostro y me beso nuevamente mientras yo caminaba hacia la camilla, la recosté y vi su inocente y delicado rostro bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-Te extrañé mucho… -Dijo en un susurro mientras llevaba sus manos hacia mi pecho y comenzaba a escabullirse entre mis ropas, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su lengua baño sus labios. Acariciaba mi pecho con sus delicadas manos palpaba cada uno de mis músculos mientras sus dientes presionaban sus labios.- Aun no puedo creer como fue que me casé con un hombre tan maravilloso… tan… perfecto… -No respondí no podía hacerlo, me enloquecía cuando decía esas cosas, me puse encima de ella y volvía besarla, con desesperación. Pero sus labios ya no eran suficientes para mi, la quería toda para mi, cada centímetro de su piel, cada parte de ella.

Mis labios se alejaron de los suyos y comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, mis manos se escurrieron por debajo de su bata y de esa delicada ropa de hospital hasta llegar a su vientre, pude sentir como ella se estremecía, no pude evitar sonreír, me parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún sintiera vergüenza de mis roces. Me separé de ella para ver su ruborizado rostro, pero había algo en ella que me llamo la atención, una media sonrisa y sus ojos apenas cerrados mostrandome una mirada un tanto maliciosa. Sin proverbio aviso y utilizando sus habilidades de ninja, empujó mis piernas con las suyas y me hizo caer sobre la cama de la cual ella en un segundo de había levantado quedando por ensiama de mi, encerrándome entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-Seras el el hero de la última gran guerra, pero ahora eres mio… -Dijo manteniendo esa extraña sonrisa que aun me mantenía estupefacto, no era la primera vez que venía esta actitud en ella pero me seguía sorprendidendo. Apoyo sus cadera sobre mi excitada entrepierna y comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras se acariciaba su propio hombro por debajo de la bata, dejándola caer lentamente. Comencé a desesperarme estaba viendo a esta hermosa diosa cuya única misión era existarme, y vaya que lo estaba logrando, pero mi cuerpo quería más. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas y comencé a controlar su movimiento aguiliazandolo.- ¡Ah! -Escuché un fuerte gemido, rápidamente me senté sobre la cama y cubrí su boca con mis labios.

-Recuerda donde estamos… -Susurré a su oído. Ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza mientras levantaba su ligera bata, quedando completamente desnuda. Se lanzó sobre mi y volvió a besarme mientras tomaba los extremos de mi camisa y la jalaba hacia arriba, para después interrumpir el beso y deshacerse de ella.

-No es justo.. -Dijo a mi oído para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones… -Volvió a susurrar mientras me empajaba obligándome a recostarme sobre la cama.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunté ignorante mientras ella se alejaba de mi con su cuerpo desnudo y comenzaba a desabrochar mi pantalón.- Ya veo.. -Dije casi en un susurro mientras ella se deshizo de el dejado a la vista mi excitado miembro apenas ocupo por la ropa interior. Lo observó ansiosa y luego me envió una mirada lasciva. Se acercó a el y atravez de esta ultima prenda comenzó a morderlo.- Ah… -Solté un par de gemidos para después cubrir mi boca.

-Recuerda donde estamos.. -Dijo en un tono irónico poniendo su rostro a la misma altura que el mio. Yo simplemente le respondí con una sonrisa. Me escapé de ella, me pusé de pie al lado de la cama y me deshice del ultimo rastro de ropa que había en mi y con un beso volví a acercarme a ella tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta su entrepierna, logrando pequeños y callados gemidos que hicieron que se recostara sobre la cama.- Ven… -Susurro mientras acariciaba su propio cuerpo para excitarme aun más. Me coloqué sobre ella y sin pensarlo más la penetre.

Hinata Hyuga

El primero de mis gemidos se escapó de entre mis labios, llevé mis manos hacia la cadera de Nartuto y comencé a rogarle por más. Cada embestida era como si un fuego se encediera dentro de mi, cada vez quería más y el ritmo aumentaba al igual que los gemidos. Comencé a sentir sus labios, su lengua sobre mi cuello.

-Grita mi nombre.. -Susurró a mi oído.

-Recuerda… donde… -Intenté objetar entre gemidos mientras el llevaba sus manos a mi cadera y sus labios a mis oidos.

-Di mi nombre… -Las envestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y comenzaba a morder mi cuello.- Dilo…

-Na… -Intente mientras que mis propios gemidos cortaban mis palabras.- Ah… Naruto.. -Dejo mi cuello y comenzó a besar mis senos llegando hasta mis pezones haciendo más insoportable aún las ganas de gritar.- Naruto.. ¡Naruto! ¡Ah!.. -No paraba lo sentía dentro de mi, con cada envestida parecía querer partirme al medio mientras yo no podía para de desear más, más y más….

Hanabi Hyuga

-¿Que quieren aquí? -Escuchamos una voz en la oscuridad, hacía un par de horas que había dejado de utilizar mi byakugan al máximo, era muy cansador para cualquier hyuga el usarlo por un tramo tan prolongado y sin descanso.

-Venimos por ti… -Sonó desde atrás de mi la voz de Sakura.

-¿Que quieren de mi? -Preguntó el ninja que aun permanecía oculto a la vista de mi byakugan.

-Hianta-chan te necesita… ella esta… -Comenzó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo ninja.

-No puedo ayudarla… -Hizo una pausa, mientras mis ojos seguían buscando al maldito gusano que osaba negarle su ayuda a mi hermana.- Prometí no acercarme jamás a la tierra y ella lo sabe… -No podía creerlo nisiquiera había escuchado una palabra de la situación y ya se negaba.

-¡No me interesa! -Grité enojada.

-Hanabi-chan… -Habló Sakura intentando calmarme.

-No me interesa Sakura, este maldito gusano se atrevió a quitarme mis ojos, raptar a mi hermana y amenazar al planeta entero y ahora se niega a brindarle ayuda a mi hermana.. -Hice una pausa y enfoqué mi vista donde mi byakugan me daba su ubicación.- ¡Tu vendrás conmigo! Aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras.

-No pelearé contigo… -Dijo Tonerí mientras una extrañas rocas celestes comenzaban a iluminar las cuevas.- Le debo mucho a tu familia..

-¡Entonces ayudanos! -Grité al ver aquella silueta tan familiar que se acercaba a mi, no pude evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda y más aun al ver sus ojos vacíos.

-No puedo salir de aquí… -Volvió a repetir.

-Si yo puedo.. tu puedes salir.. -Dije mientras apretaba los dientes conteniendo mi ira.

-Dices deberle mucho a su familia, ¿Pero no piensas ayudarlos? -Dijo Shikamaru acercandosme a mi y poniendo su mano en mi hombre intentando tranquilizarme.

-Es peligroso para ustedes… -Dijo el chico de blanco cabello sin fijar su vacia mirada en nadie.

-¿Al menos sabes lo que esta pasando? -Preguntó Sakura, el chico no respondió.

-Estuvo a punto de morir dos veces… -Dije con la mirada gacha.- Nadie puede saber que le está ocurriendo, pero si se que volverá a pasar… y no se si podremos salvarla…

-Torneri -Habló Shikamaru.- Tenemos razones para creer que lo que le ocurre a Hinata esta relacionado con el pasado de los Hyugas, con su procedencia. Le debes tu vida a Naruto, tu cordura a Hinata y estoy seguro de que también buscas ganarte el perdón de Hamura y de todo el clan Hyuga.. -Shikamaru hizo una pausa y se acercó a el.- Esta es tu oportunidad de hacer lo correcto...


	7. Chapter 6: El secreto de sus ojos

Capitulo 6

El secreto en sus Ojos

Hanabi Hyuga

Tonerí relajó su rostro y escucho atentamente las palabras del Nara, tengo que decir que tenía una especie de sentimiento encontrado con Tonerí, por un lado agradecía el que no tuviera ojos, se merecía esto y mucho más, pero los ojos también rebelan gran parte de los sentimientos humanos, cosa que los Hyuga solemos leer usualmente, odio que no los posea, ya que se me haría mucho más fácil averiguar que estaba pasando por su retorcida cabeza.

-Hablame de Hinata-sama… -Dijo simplemente el chico de cabello blanco. ¿Que quería saber de ella? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con saber que estaba en peligro para decidir ayudarla?.- ¿Que le ocurre?

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí… -Hablé de forma despectiva, no soportaba a este sujeto, pero el parecía simplemente ignorar cada uno de mis insultos, lo que me ponía realmente más furiosa.

-La primera vez que ingreso al hospital.. -Comenzó Sakura mientras se acercaba a el, Sasuke la acompaño, entendía porque, pero no era el único que estaba esperando una acción ofensiva por parte de Toneri para comenzar una batalla.- ..Su chackra se había esfumado, había sido completamente absorbido.. -Sorpresa fue lo que vi reflejado en el rostro de Toneri, ¿podría ayudarnos?.- … Logró recuperarse, pero unos días después tuvo otro episodio, pero completamente contrario al anterior.. Ella comenzó a… -Sakura se paralizó un segundo, claramente no sabía como explicar la situación.

-Explosiones de chakra… -¿Como es que lo sabía? ¡Seguro sabe como ayudarla, el la salvara!

-¿Sabes que es lo que le ocurre? -Preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

-No… -Respondió el de una forma muy seca.- Sentí el chakra… Solo…

-¿Solo que? -Respondí con furia y frustración.- ¿Puedes ayudarnos o no?

-Solo… -Volvió a retomar su frase.- No creí que fuera su chakra…

-Ah… -Dije con ironía.- Y tu conoces el chakra de mi hermana muy bien ¿no? -No lo oculte en ningún momento, odiaba a ese hombre, no lo iba a ocultar ahora.

-Aun conservo algo de el…

-¿De que estas hablando? -Preguntó Sasuke poniéndose a la defensiva, colocándose en frente de su esposa con su espada en mano.

-La conexión de tu hermana con Hamura, es mucho más profunda que la mía… -Dijo muy tranquilo a pesar de la inminente agresión del Uchiha.- Hinata-sama solía visitarme para intercambiar chakra y así ayudarme a encontrar el camino de Hamura…

-Tu… -Dije mientras la sangre de mis venas hervía.- ¡Tu! ¡Tu le hiciste esto! -Saque mi kunai y comencé a correr hacia el.- ¡¿No te bastó con robarme mis ojos?!

-¡Hanabi! -Escuche una voz masculina llamando mi nombre mientras que mi cuerpo se detenía a secas a centímetros del cuello del hombre que no había hecho más que relajarse y cerrar los ojos. ¿Acaso esperaba eso? ¿Quería que lo matara?.- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? -Dijo Sikamaru enfurecido.

-¡Casi mató a mi hermana! -Grité mientras llevaba mi vista al joven idiota que no me permitía hacer justicia.

-¿Porque crees que eso la mató? -Dijo Sakura muy alterada, parecía triste y un poco asustada.

-Esta más que claro que el chakra de este chico produce un cambio en el Byakugan, claramente eso afectó gravemente a Hinata -Dijo la única persona que apoyaba mi reclamo, y tenía que ser un Uchiha, no me agradaba, pero era mejor que este gusano despreciable.

-Su Byakugan no reacciono en ningún momento.. -Habló Sakura en respaldo del cuello de Toneri.

-Ustedes no entienden… -Hablo el hombre que permaneció a centímetros de mi kunai sin querer moverse, aunque claramente podía hacerlo.- Hinata-sama jamás podrá tener una reacción negativa a mi chakra, en cambio yo si al de ella…

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó Shikamaru.- Tu chakra es, supuestamente, más puro que el de cualquier Hyuga. Además de que tu tienes una conexión directa con Hamura, ¿Como te afecta el chakra de Hinata?

-La princesa Byakugan no es simplemente un Hyuga de la rama principal… -Comenzó a hablar mientras acercaba su mano a mi rostro, como deseaba golpearlo, con su dedo dibujó un circulo al rededor de mi ojo.- Todos los byakugan que conformaban el arma ancestral de mi pueblo fueron extraídos de mujeres de nuestro clan, en su mayoría de las llamadas Princesas Byakugan… El poder del clan se hereda atravez de las mujeres.. Fue por eso que tomé tu Byakugan y no el de tu padre, ni el de tu hermana..

-¿Estas diciendo que las mujeres Hyuga son más poderosas que los hombres…? -Sasuke fomruló la misma pregunta que surgía en mi mente, aunque claro, yo tenía claros ejemplos de lo contrario y el más claro era la misma Hinata.

-No.. -Interrumpió el joven.- Digo que las mujeres del clan son quienes heredan la mayor cantidad de genes del primer Byakugan…

-¿Kaguya? -Preguntó el Uchiha, llevé mi mirada hacia el y me sorprendía al no ver más que miedo en sus ojos. ¿Que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

-Kaguya… -Dijo Toneri haciendo que volviera mi mirada hacia el.- Como Naruto posee el chakra de uno de los hijos del sabio, Hinata-sama heredó una increíble pureza de Kaguya…

-¡Eso no es posible! -Grite mientras me liberaba del jutsu de Shikamaru y pasmada dejaba caer el kunai de mi mano.- ¡Hinata es tiene el Byakugan más débil que conozco!

-Tanto Hamura como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, sabían que Kagurya trasendería en el tiempo fue por eso que buscaron a su primera resurección, la hija menor de Hamura-sama y la sellaron, al morir Hamura, Hime, fue enviada a vivir con el sabio en la tierra. La princesa Byakugan solo podrá liberar su poder bajo un ritual que la conecté con su vida pasada.. Un secreto que mi clan protegía..

-No podemos permitir que Kaguya despierte otra vez.. -Dijo el Uchiha causando miradas de odio hacia el, tanto mías como de el chico de cabello blanco, ¿acaso el Uchiha estaba hablando de matar a mi hermana?

-Ahora veo porque todo tu clan se extinguió.. -Hablo Tonerí, causando la ir del Uchiha.

-No te permito hablar mal de mi clan… -Tonerí solto una pequeña risa irónica.

-Tu clan, si, recuerdo escuchar varias historias de tu clan -Comenzó mientras se rascaba el mentón.- Traicionero, desagradable, con ansias de poder… Su poder ocular los hacía poderosos, pero jamas alcanzarían el poder que los Hyugas mantenían oculto… ¿Crees que tu hermano es el primero de tu clan en aniquilar asi a todo un clan?

-Todos tenemos razones… Mi hermano la tenía… -Dijo muy seguro.

-Recuerdo a tu hermano. Hay cosas de tu hermano que no conoces… Secretos que no te confió a ti ni a nadie…

-¡Maldito infeliz! -Dijo mientras electrificaba su espada lista para un ataque.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No! -Escuché los gritos de Sakura mientras este saltaba hacia Tonerí que ni siquiera mostraba intenciones de moverse. ¡Diablos! Odio a este tipo, pero lo necesito vivo. Salté hacia el Uchiha y en un par de movimientos inhabilité todo su chakra y parte de los musculos de su brazo.

-¡Huyga! ¿Que haces? -Pregunto mientras dejaba caer su espada y apretando sus dientes me miraba con furia.

-¿Que que hago? -Golpé su rostro con fuerza haciendo que el Uchiha termianara en el suelo.- ¡¿Que crees que haces tu?! Se que no te importa mi hermana, pero no permitiré que mates a la única persona que puede salvarla… -Di un par de pasos hacia Toneri dandole la espalda al Uchiha.- Sin escusas, sin preguntas, sin objeciones… Tu vienes con nosotros… -Hable claro y el chico pareció entenderlo, simplemente asintió y comenzó a seguirme en el camino fuera de la cueva, junto con los demás y el herido Uchiha ayudado por su esposa.

Hinata Hyuga

Golpes metalicos a la lejanía, gritos, parecían estar sufriendo otros iracundos. La oscuridad no me permitían ver nada, mi byakugan no funcionaba, pero mis oídos atentos.

-¡No porfavor! -Gritó una voz femenina a la lejanía.- ¡Es solo una niña! No es su culpa -Parecía triste, podía sentir como la voz de la mujer se ahogaba, mientras continuaba las suplicas.

-Princesa Byakugan… -Escuche una voz tenebrosa, otra vez, porque me llamaban a así.- Princesa Byakugan… -¡Otra vez no! Intenté hablar pero no escuchaba mi propia voz.

-¡No lo hagan! -Gritó la mujer nuevamente mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Mami… -Sonó una pequeña y dulce voz, parecía temerosa.

-Tus ojos me darán el poder de un dios.. -Volvió a sonar esa espantosa voz.

-Mami, tengo miedo.. -Dijo la niña al borde del llanto.

-Yui.. -Llamó la mujer el nombre de la pequeña.

De golpe una fuerte luz se encendió, me segó haciendo que me cubriera los ojos con mi manos, pero.. Estas no son mis manos, dije mirando un par de pequeñas y delicadas manos infantiles, frente a mi un hombre de cabello oscuro, su ropa manchada en sangre, pero el no parecía estar herido.

-Yui… -Volví a escuchar y llevé la mirada hacia una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros como la luna, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre.- Yui.. -Volvió a hablar la mujer perdiendo sus fuerzas. Mientras la lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Tus ojos serán mios.. -Dijo el hombre tomandome del cuello y elevando mi cuerpo a la altura del suyo, fue allí donde lo vi, un Sharingan, ese hombre tenía un Sharingan.- Tranquila no te dolerá mucho… -Dijo mientras acercaba un kunai hacia mis ojos.

-¡Hianta! -Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada, podía sentir el sudor por todo mi cuerpo.- Hinata, ¿Estas bien? -Miré hacia todos lados, estaba en el hospital, llevé mis manos a mi rostro, era yo otra vez, no fue más que una pesadilla. Sentí como apartaban mis manos de mi rostro y levanté la mirada, era Naruto. Me lancé a sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.- Tranquila mi princesa estas bien, solo fue una pesadilla… -¿Princesa? ¿Porque me llamaba así?.- Tranquila yo siempre estaré contigo….


	8. Capitulo 7: Estrellas del Pasado

Capitulo 7

Estrellas del Pasado

Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Están seguros de esto? -Preguntó la rubia algo impresionada por la petición.

-Si… -Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Tsunade me miró sin comprender mucho la situación, muchos sentimientos se veían reflejados en su rostro, miedo, inseguridad eran los más notorios.

-Se que crees que es mejor que Hinata se quede aquí donde pueden ayudarla… -Comencé a hablar.- Pero ya comprobamos que no es seguro para todas las personas que se encuentran en el hospital.. -Tenía mejores argumentos, pero un leve rose me detuvo, Hinata acariciaba levemente mi mano, sabía lo que quería, la ayudé a incorporarse y caminar hacia la ex-Hokague.

-Hasta que llegue Tonerí no tendremos idea que es lo que me pasa y si volverá a ocurrir, no me perdonaría jamas que uno de estos episodios termine dañando a alguien.. Y es por eso que tampoco nos quedaremos en nuestra casa..

-¿A donde piensan ir? -Preguntó la rubia muy seria frente a la situación.

-Estoy deacuerdo con mi esposa, no podemos poner en riesgo a las demás personas que se encuentran en el hospital o en la aldea, pero no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi esposa o mi futuro hijo.. -Hice una pausa mientras le lanzaba una mirada a mi bella esposa ojos de luna.- Quiero pedirte que nos dejes vivir cerca de tu cabaña… -Tsunade hizo una pausa y sonrió.

-No podría imaginar una mejor solución… -La anciana se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro.- Cuidaré de tu esposa, cuidaré a tu hijo…

Shikamaru Nara

Este viaje se hacia cada vez más extraño, Toneri aceptó acompañarnos, pero insistió en ir a buscar unos documentos a una de las partes más abandonadas de su castillo. Muchos de estos libros parecían irradiar chackra, sus paginas blancas no mostraban ninguna clase de escrito o dibujo, supongo que su discapacidad hacía que usaran una forma de registro poco convencional. Pero los libros que recogimos si estaban escritos, con tinta normal y tremendamente añejados.

-¿Puedes leer estos? -Pregunté viendo los extraños garabatos en las paginas, claramente tenían otra forma de escritora diferente a la nuestra.

-No puedo verlos… -Respondió simplemente.- Jamás he podido leerlos..

-¿Para que los cargamos entonces? -Preguntó Sasuke un poco frustrado.

-Son los registros más antiguos de mi clan, en ellos pueden estar escondidos detalles de este problema.. -Aclaró el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Como piensas hacer para leerlo? -Pregunté mientras observaba un de sus paginas, había un garabato que se repetía, al parecer era el único que escrito con una tinta diferente, con un color rojo.- No creo que en la aldea alguien siquiera sepa de este dialecto.. -Toneri no respondió claramente no era una persona muy comunicativa, aunque tengo que admitir que me interesaba mucho saber todo lo que este sabía.

Nuestro viaje comenzó al salir de la cueva, cargados de libros con un dialéctico incomprensible, con un hombre que había amenazado el mundo entero como nuestra única esperanza. Parecía ser que al destino le gustaba hacer estas cosas, primero Sasuke y ahora Toneri, todos los desentiendes de Kaguya parecían estar alzándose en un lapso corto de tiempo, algo macabro podría llegar a ocurrir si las cosas salen mal y parecía que nadie se estaba percatando de esto.

A la anochecer acampamos en el claro de un bosque. Todos ayudamos un poco en todo, Hanabi se encargó de la caza, una tarea sencilla con esos ojos. Sai armó las capas, Sakura se encargó de encontrar leña y Sasuke de encenderla. Pero Toneri no parecía ansioso por ayudar, parecía más perdido que de costumbre, al andar extendía sus brazos buscando obstáculos, al parecer su mundo era tan diferente a este que lo dejaba completamente indefenso.

Nos sentamos al rededor de la fogata, silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba, pero podías sentir las miradas de odio hacia nuestro acompañante, en especial la de Sasuke. Algo de lo que había dicho este hombre lo había dejado muy inquieto.

-Hay algo que quiero saber… -Dije rompiendo el silencio.- Cuando aún estábamos en las cuevas mencionaste a un Uchiha. ¿Que fue lo que le hizo a tu clan?¿A que se debe el odio? -Todos miraron a Tonerí, estaba más que claro que no era el único que llevaba esa pregunta en la mente desde hacia rato.

-A mi clan.. Nada.. -Respondió simplemente.

-Te lo voy a decir de esta manera… -Dijo Hanabi mientras se acercaba al que parecía ser el centro de su odio.- Si hubiera sido por mi en este momento estarías sin cabeza.. No abuces de tu suerte.. -Dios, esa chica si que daba miedo, era indudable el parentesco con su padre o su clan.

-No fue a mi clan al que masacraron… -Dijo Toneri mostrándose firme frente a la Hyuga.- Si quieres que te cuente como uno de ellos… -Dijo señalando a Sasuke.- Masacro a tu clan lo haré… Pero no te sientas afortunada… Tientas a la suerte…

Hinata Hyuga

-¡Mami! -Escuché esa hermosa y tierna voz que junto con el ruido de pequeñas pisadas contra el césped se acercaban a mi. Di media vuelta y lo vi, la criatura más hermosa del mundo, el mismo cabello de su padre y una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía iluminar todo a su lado.

-Hola mi amor… -Dije mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando su cabello con mi mejilla.- ¿Como estas? Te extrañe mucho…

-Te hice un regalo… -Dijo mientras se separaba de mi y revolvía en su pequeña mochila azul.- ¡Toma! -Dijo dejando en mis manos una hoja semi arrugada con un dibujo. No era un obra de arte, pero era hermoso para mi, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro al ver allí a todos, Naruto, Bolt, Hanabi, mi padre, incluso había dibujado al kyubi.

-Es hermoso mi amor… -Dije y volvía a abrazarlo, ese pequeño niño era la cosa más tierna del mundo, era valiente como su padre, pero dulce y amable.

-¿Y a mi no me extrañaste? -Habló Naruto desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si… -Dijo el pequeño rubio aún escondido entre mis brazos.- Pero extrañe más a mamá… -Dijo en un tono de picardía.

-Ah… Con que si… -Dijo Naruto haciéndose el enojado y comenzado a "correr" hacia el niño que entre risas y demás comenzó a esconderse entre mis brazos. Naruto comenzó su búsqueda a la vez que ambos rubios me hacían cosquillas haciendo que me retuerza entre risas. Finalmente no pude más y solté al pequeño rubio, quien fue capturado.- Así que quieres más a mamá ¿eh? - El pequeño solo le saco la lengua en desafío.- Mamá no puede hacerte esto… -Dijo mientras alzaba al niño y lo soltaba haciendo que se elevara y volviera a caer en sus brazos.

-¡Más alto! -Gritaba Bolt entre risas y pequeños ruidos.- ¡Más alto! -Volvió a repetir. Recuerdo cuando le dije a Naruto que estaba embarazada, jamás había visto a alguien tan asustado, el jamás había tenido un padre y no sabía si podría ser uno, viendolo hoy solo puedo pensar en lo equivocado que estabas. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a los dos, Naruto dejó de jugar con el pequeño y mantuvo alzado a la altura del pecho. Me acerqué al odio de mi pequeño niño y comencé a susurrar.- ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! -Dijo casi de inmediato el niño abrazando su cuello.

-Lo eres… -Dijé mientras me acerqué a el y le regalaba tierno y dulce beso en sus labios.

-Te amo… -Me respondió en un susurro al oido.

La cabaña no era muy grande y solo tenía una cama para dos personas, pero con eso bastaba. Bolt no me soltó hasta que sus ojos cayeron rendidos, Naruto dormía con un brazo rodeando mi cintura, era muy tierno todo lo que se esmeraba en cuidarme, pero si algo había aprendido en todo nuestro tiempo como ninja era que el me necesitaba más a mi que yo a el. Aprendí a vivir sola, con el mundo en mi contra, mi fuerza radica en mi espíritu, pero Naruto, el Heroe de la última guerra, el ninja más fuerte de todas las aldeas, era uno de los espíritus más débiles que conocía, el ama a todos, todos lo aman a el. Algunos días lo encuentro encerrado en si mismo, sus ojos aún lloran la muerte de todos aquellos que lo siguieron en la guerra, todos aquellos que dieron su vida por protegerlo, Neji-nissan, Jiraiya, sus padres.

-"Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto hoy..." -Me dijo la última vez que lo desperté de ese trance, no me asusta morir, me asusta lo que el haga cuando ocurra.- "Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido.."

Me puse de pie lentamente, no quería despertarlos, tomé una bata y salí de la cabaña. El césped estaba cubierto de rocío, el reflejo de la luna las hacía parecer como pequeñas estrellas en la tierra. Comencé a caminar hacia un pequeño arroyo, nunca supe porque, pero el agua siempre me calmaba, tal vez se debía a que este era mi elemento. Al llegar a un lado del arroyo me recosté a un lado del arroyo y dejé que las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaran suavemente sobre la superficie del agua.

No estoy segura cuantos minutos pase así, con la vista en la brillante luna, pero derrepente sentí como una mano salía del arroyo y tomaba la mía, de inmediato me incorporé y llevé la mirada hacia el agua que mostraba su calma y quietud, me acerqué al agua, para intentar ver más allá del reflejo del cielo.

-Hinata… -Se mostró el reflejo de una joven Hyuga, volté pero no había nadie, ella solo estaba en el agua, en el reflejo.

-Estoy soñando.. -Dije mirando a aquella joven que no parecía tener mas de quince años, cabello oscuro como la noche, piel y ojos claros como la luna, una larga trenza descanzaba en sus hombros.

-No estas soñando… -Respondió la voz que parecía hacer un extraño eco.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres de mi? -Dije intentando ocultar el temblor de mi cuerpo sin mucho resultado.- ¿Porque me hacen esto a mi?

-El despertar se tiñe de rojo… -Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a mover sus brazos.- El despertar se tiñe de sangre…

-¿Que dices? ¿Que va a despertar? -No hubo respuesta más que las mismas dos frases, que seguía repitiendo, mientras con sus brazos seguía dibujando un símbolo en el aire. La observé e intenté repetir sus movimientos con mis dedos marcando la tierra, cuando finalmente terminé de hacer el dibujo la figura del agua desapareció.- ¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! -Desesperada puse mi mano en el agua.- ¡Vuelve!

-¿Hinata? -Voltee para ver la asustada figura de mi esposo a unos cuantos metros de mi, no pude más, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.-¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien? -Dijo mientras corría hacia mi para resguardarme en sus brazos.

-Creo… -Comencé a hablar, interrumpida pro mi propia respiración.- Naruto…

-Tranquila… estoy aquí… -Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme.

-Naruto… Creo… creo que estoy enloqueciendo...


End file.
